


HOT SANS SMUT, part Two

by dickbagel22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickbagel22/pseuds/dickbagel22
Summary: LIKE THE TITLE SAID BRO





	

              Of course, Sans knew he was being unnatural. Skeletons cannot have the desire to bone, because they are bones themselves. He knew this, but still he went down the road of no return. Whenever Sans heard or saw a pun, he couldn't help it. He would think about that specific pun over and over again, and would head to his room. He would lock his door, and not come out for many hours because he was still thinking about that specific pun. The pun this time, _'My Brother is truly a numbSKULL'_ , truly made him want to bone. The reaction in San's body was twice than normal, for it was a skeleton pun. He traversed into his room and quickly locked his door. He jumped onto his bed and skillfully took off his clothes. He rammed his hand into his pelvic area, and started touching his coccyx carefully.  


"Uwah, uwah, Senpai-chan" He called out. This was unfortunately one of his kinks, and really helped him in times of need. _Clank Clank_ went the sound of his bones when they made contact with each other. Sans had literally shoved his entire arm into the small empty space of his pelvic bone. "K-Kya... N-notice me... onegaishimasu..." His voice started to become more spread out and breathy, which were signs of you know what. San's bones could possibly chip, or become extremely dry due to the friction, so he made a quick decision and went beside his bed. A beautiful deep red of the ketchup bottle beside his bed turned Sans on even more. He quickly grabbed it and squirted it onto his small hand bones. He slapped the ketchup into his pelvic region. "A-Ah... Onii-Chan..." More pants came out of Sans, and he was finally almost there. One look at the piece of paper that he brought with him to his room was all it took to send him that much to the end. The piece of paper had the pun written on it, _'My Brother is truly a numbSKULL'._ Sans's pupils went back into his head as mayonnaise exploded everywhere. Seriously, there was so much mayonnaise. So, so much mayonnaise, how was he going to clean this up? "Hue hue hue, I have finally defeated you, Teme..." Sans whispered as he passed out, mayonnaise and ketchup everywhere. 


End file.
